


Take For Granted

by MochaDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ignore this, M/M, Mafia EXO, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, XiuChen - Freeform, are you even reading the tags?, idk what tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaDae/pseuds/MochaDae
Summary: Xiumin might be a bit spoiled but that did not meant he took everything Jongdae gave him for granted, right?





	Take For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> I finished 4 one shots in less than a week and this was is the last one I have finished and god I’m so proud of myself 😭😭

Jongdae appreciated his hyung 

Jongdae appreciated the way he would always run to him and hug him tightly. He would always wrap his arms around his shoulders and nuzzle his nose on his neck, soft familiar scent making him dizzy with delight.

Jongdae appreciated the way his cheeks would flush a pretty shade of pink when he was embarrassed. They would turn the prettiest tint of pink, head turned away from his to try his best to hide it. But it was no use, he would always turn his face to look at his adorable flushed cheeks.

Jongdae appreciated the way he would always be so careful when kissing him. How his hand would gently cup his cheek and caress his cheekbone with his thumb. He would always be so sweetly gentle with the way he would move their lips, always so, so careful.

Jongdae appreciated those rosy soft lips that would always look so good wrapped around him. Eyes twinkling with tears as he took him in further inside his warm mouth, always desperate for him. How they would turn the prettiest shade of red once done, so soft and swollen.

"That's it," he whispered encouragingly, "always so good for me.". His soft purr made his hyung whimper, vibrations of the sound ran down his cock making him let out a soft moan. He thrusted forwards but held himself from doing it harshly, knowing he would hurt him if he did.

But he doubted his hyung would mind, he was always ready to drop his pretty lips open for him. Always so ready for him to fuck himself in his sweet little mouth, to warm him up like nobody else could.

"You always take me so well." he caressed his cheek, continuing his soft even thrusts that would occasionally brush at the back of his mouth. But his hyung had his throat already relaxed, mouth propped open just enough to let him easily access to his warm mouth but closed so his lips stretched just a bit when he got back in.

"Look at you, so pretty like this." his eyes were watery, filled with enough tears to make them glossy but not enough to come out. And his mouth always so wet and warm, saliva peeking at the corner of his swollen lips.

"My pretty little hyung ."

Forcing his hips to stop moving Jongdae stayed still, watching as he curled his lips around him and gave in a light suck. He groaned, brushing his hyung's hair back and trailed his hand over to his chin where he lightly pushed him back.

Soft pants escaped his lips, they slightly chapped and so beautifully swollen. His eyes still watery and cheeks a flushed such a pretty pink. Traces of spit and saliva decorated the corner his mouth in making them glossy.

"Dae." he rasped, voice a bit scratchy but so filled with need and lust. He crawled in between his legs, nuzzling the side of his stomach just above where his cock stood firmly erect. Soft heavy pants hit the top that was wet with his saliva.

"Do you want to finish?" Jongdae asked, tilting his head up for him to be able to look at his beautiful shiny brown eyes. They were such a common shade, so normal, so boring.

But his hyung's eyes were anything but boring. They were soft and lovely, they made his breath hitch just seeing a glimpse of them. When the light hit them they turned the most outstanding tint of honey, sparkling with innocence.

"Please."

Jongdae caressed his cheek again, propping his mouth open. He guided the tip of his cock to his pretty little lips, watching with hungry as eyes as his beautiful hyung hungrily enveloped it inside his warm wet mouth.

A small moan found its way past his lips as he continued to sink in deeper, taking him further inside and once he couldn't anymore raised his hand to hold the last part in his warm palm. Releasing a shuddering breath he ran his hand through his hyung's hair.

Jongdae could feel the flat side of his tongue against his tip, swirling around his saliva to fully coat it. Brushes of his hot little tongue would sometimes caress the underside, tracing every vein to the very top and finishing with a light suck.

Letting his head fall back Jongdae exhaled, whispering a soft 'fuck' under his breath. But he quickly tilted his head back down to look at his beautiful hyung who looked so concentrated on taking him.

He furrowed his eyebrows softly, lips wrapped around his dick so prettily, head bobbing every once in a while to let give himself more room lick around. Sometimes when he leaned back he would let the edges of his front teeth graze his tip, just enough for him to groan in pleasure.

Every touch he gave, every lick and suck and kiss his hyung would make it so clear that he wanted this. He wanted Jongdae to be inside his mouth so he could worship his cock properly like he deserved it.

"So good sweetheart," he moaned, brushing his hair back again to be able to look at his mesmerizing eyes. A sense of pride rushed over him upon noticing the way a pink flush rose on his hollowed cheeks at the praise.

"Always so good for me," he didn't care that he had repeated himself. No, he couldn't care when he knew his hyung loved to hear those words from him. If his hyung wanted praise then who was Jongdae to deny him of that.

A small sound was heard from his lips when he felt himself hit the back of his hyung's throat. Years ago he would've expected him to gag and start coughing like the first few times, tears escaping his beautiful eyes.

But after so long it was but a mere instinct for his hyung to relax his throat and gently swallow around him. He leaned back, saliva coating every inch of Jongdae's cock until his lips wrapped around the tip ever so prettily.

Giving in a light suck he swirled his tongue, making sure he warmed up Jongdae's dick because that was what he was there for. He was there to warm up his cock, to pleasure him and be used in whatever kind of way Jongdae needed him for.

"Fuck," and he knew he was doing his job because Jongdae gasped, running his hand through his hair gently despite his hips fucking into his mouth. He let Jongdae do that, patiently keeping his mouth open.

"So close, shit!"

Giving it a light push he sucked in rather hard compared to before, pulling back so the tip was on his lips. It was easier to collect him cum like that rather than having everything inside. He learned that long ago after trial and error.

"Let me see." Jongdae murmured, reaching out and tilting his chin down. His hyung opened his pretty lips, tongue was pushed back a bit to let all the white translucent liquid settle in his mouth. Not a single drop was let out, warm come all held in.

"Be a good boy and swallow." he let his lips curl into a small smirk.

Without hesitation his hyung closed his lips and pushed back all his cum to the back of his throat. It fell down smoothly leaving a warm trail, his cheeks flushing a beautiful red. He propped his mouth open when Jongdae tugged down a bit to see.

"So good for me, always so good." he whispered, bending down to kiss his hyung's pretty swollen lips. They were as always so soft and sweet, so responsive to his every action. He pushed his tongue against his lips, sliding it in his hyung's mouth.

A small muffled groan was heard from him, loving the way he could taste himself from his pretty little hyung. Making sure he touched every part of his mouth Jongdae pulled back slightly, letting the last trail of saliva linger in their tongues.

"Only for you." his hyung mumbled back, eyes dazed and out of focus. They were filled with lust for him, dick that was still in his pants painfully erected. Jongdae could see the strain in the material.

"Only for me." he echoed with a chuckle. He patted his lap, leaning back on his chair as he watched his hyung get up eagerly from his knees. He crawled into his thighs, straddling his waist and letting his ass press down on his dick that was slowly hardening up again.

"Fuck, Xiu, my beautiful Xiu." he moaned, lips kissing his hyung's neck down into the junction where his neck and shoulder met. He sucked small bruises that he would proudly look at later, trace with possessive eyes and further color them.

"Dae, let me please." Xiumin, his pretty hyung, beautiful little hyung that he wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody for begged him. Eyes were glossy, sparkling outstandingly, lips cheery red from having been kissed so much.

"I'm all yours Xiu, you don't have to ask." he brushed his fingertips over Xiumin's bare back, getting a great feeling of satisfaction at the way he shivered. And as soon he as said those words Xiumin scrambled from his lap, running to get the lube from their drawer next to their bed.

There was a sense of gratification at the way Xiumin eagerly shed his pants and underwear, letting then fall to the floor. Now nude he climbed back to his lap and opened the bottle of lube. He squeezed out a decent amount, scooting back to spread it over Jongdae's dick.

"No prep?" Jongdae hummed, forcing himself to not thrust forwards when Xiumin's warm hand started to touch his cock that was still a bit sensitive of before. The lust inside him had yet to be subsided, not satisfied when it hadn't been inside his hyung.

The crave would only disappear once he tainted the insides of his pretty Xiumin with his cum. Once he laid down his claim and owned every inch of his body that was all his. Xiumin was his to taint, to break and fuck all he wanted.

"I like the burn." Xiumin whispered, cheeks flushing a bright red. But of course Jongdae already knew that. He knew his hyung liked for their lovemaking to leave bruises, for it to burn and even hurt sometimes. He knew his hyung liked to be fucked until he couldn't move.

Of course he knew

"Of course," he chuckled, raising his hand to brush Xiumin's hair back. He wanted to see his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes he loved more than anything. More than money, more than power, more than his entire life.

Because they loved him more than those superficial things could ever do.

"Dae," he leaned into his hand out of pure instinct. It wasn't even a thought anymore, his body already knew what it was supposed to do. So without further thought he raised his hips, positioning himself so Jongdae could slide easily into him.

And once he did Jongdae couldn't help but gasp appreciably. It always felt so good returning back to Xiumin's body. His hyung always felt so tight around him, so warm and so fucking good. His body was always ready please him, even subconsciously it would pleasure him.

"Fuck," he kissed Xiumin's neck once he was completely inside his beautiful Xiumin that was his and only ever will be his. "Xiu, god Xiu, you always take me so well. You're so fucking good to me baby, always ready for me." he praised in mumbles.

"Your body knows me so well," it opened up for him so naturally. It warmed his cock so nicely as if it was meant for him to be inside there, buried in his warm tight little hole and give him endless amount of pleasure.

Everything about Xiumin's body was perfect for him. His tight and warm hole fitting his cock so well, clenching in all the right place. His warmth that warmed him up ever so good and even on the coldest of the nights offered him heat. Everything about Xiumin felt so right.

Xiumin's body was meant for him and they both knew it.

"I'm yours Dae," Xiumin rolled his hips experimentally, "my body is yours. It belongs to you only.". A moan slipped past his lips when he brushed against the spot he was searching for. Immediately he lifted himself up and dropped down, whimpering at the brush that was but a mere tease.

_"Mine."_ Jongdae panted, thrusting his hips upwards in timed perfection as Xiumin repeated his actions. They both gasped at the perfect hit against Xiumin's prostate. It didn't take long for fingers to hold his hips as Xiumin fucked himself on his cock.

The was a mirror in front of the armchair they were in gave Jongdae the perfect view of Xiumin bouncing on his dick. The way his body greedily swallowed him back in, walls pleasingly fluttering around him to give him the most pleasurable sensation possible.

"Yours, all yours." Xiumin's cheeks were flushed so prettily and lips so beautifully red. Jongdae grabbed his chin to give those irresistible soft lips an opened mouthed kiss. There was too much tongue and sometimes teeth clashed, but fuck like Jongdae cared.

Xiumin was for him to take apart with those dirty kisses they shared. For him to tactfully break and build back up with lips and hands. With his words, love filled words that would make Xiumin melt even further.

"Love you." he gasped.

There was no lies behind the, "Love you Dae."  
______

Xiumin stepped inside the building, automatic doors opening up once feeling his presence. He went past the second set of doors and into the lobby where a receptionist he didn't know was. The usual one he had known for years wasn't there meaning they didn't know him.

But he didn't care. He was there for a reason and something so irrelevant like that wasn't worth his bother. So without glancing at the new receptionist he walked towards the elevator.

"Excuse me sir, are you here for an appointment?"

Xiumin stopped mid way of reaching to open the elevator. He turned around to stare silently at the woman who had asked the question. The people who had been walking around froze, silence filling the lobby.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked softly. His voice was curious, a bit shocked because he couldn't remember the last time someone talked to him so carelessly without him first having acknowledged them worthy.

"Yes, sir you can't go inside without an appointment." the woman had a frown on her face indicating she wasn't going to tolerate anything less than professional. Everyone gave her weird looks, some terrified, most pity.

"Do you know who I am?" Xiumin put a hand on the middle of his chest, indicating at himself. He knew he didn't looked like he belonged with his black skinny jeans and white polo shirt but the way he held himself always spoke for itself.

"I don't, but you can't walk in here without having an appointment." she repeated herself, ignoring the way the other receptionist nudged her warningly. She was doing her job she was being trained to do and she wasn't going to let someone ruin it like that.

"Sasha shut up," her fellow trainee who had been there for a few months longer than her hissed. But she shook her head, she knew what she was being trained for. She couldn't be a push over for someone who thought of themselves as higher than the rest.

"Sir I would like you to-"

"M-mr. Kim! Sasha just began her training a few days ago she doesn't-" the other trainee jumped to his feet, stuttering in defense of the new one. But Xiumin cut him off with a raise of hand.

"I do not remember telling you to speak." his voice was soft, nowhere near threatening but the trainee still flinched as if he had been struck. He sat back down, face filled with raw fear. Everyone else stood frozen where they were.

"Sasha was it? I am aware you are merely a trainee therefore I don't expect you to yet know me. But I do as I please in this building so unless you want to get fired before you even start working, I suggest you stay out of my way." he nodded at everyone else to leave.

"Mark, expect your mentor a decrease in her wage for speaking out of turn. I hope that's enough to remind you who speaks and who responds." Xiumin wasn't cruel, but he didn't play around either. The trainee nodded, face falling.

"If you don't stay out of my way," he turned back to the new trainee, "then I assure you, I will do everything possible for you to never get a job anywhere.". Without further words he clicked the door for the elevator to open and stepped inside. Nobody tried to get in with him, all too terrified of his presence.

Xiumin's lips broke into a warm smile as the doors closed.  
~

He walked into the lobby of the top floor where he saw yet another receptionist. But this time it was one who knew him meaning there wasn't a need for him to even acknowledge them. He went past them and into the door where meetings took place.

Xiumin didn't need to ask to know that Jongdae was there, he already knew. Therefore without further ado he opened the door and walked inside, not bothering to close the door. He didn't care about that, all he cared about was the man at the edge of the table.

"Dae!"

Said man, (and everyone else) turned their attention towards him. Xiumin ignored all the other people, he could care less about them. He went there for one person alone and that person was Kim Jongdae.

He hurriedly walked to his side, climbing into his lap and burying his face in his neck. The meeting continued on as if it hadn't been interrupted. It had happened way too many times for most to be bothered.

Xiumin nuzzled his face on Jongdae's neck, placing small kisses all over where his lips could reach. He was silently glad at the fact that his shirt had the first two button undone. It was more trouble to create hickeys below his neck when he had a tie.

"You had fun today baby?" Jongdae finally spoke, setting his hand on his waist. He didn't take his eyes away from the presentation but it was clear his attention was on the man sitting in his lap.

"Mhmm," Xiumin kissed the corner of his lips, "I bought some new clothes and more jewelry.". One of his hands that had been on Jongdae's hair subconsciously reached out towards his own neck where a necklace was.

It was made from pure gold, an expensive gift Jongdae had given him what felt like so long ago. It rested warm in between his collarbones, the weight of it was familiar because of the many years it had been there. Despite pure twenty four k gold being easily damaged Xiumin took care of it so not a scratch was on it.

"Do you want to show me later?" Jongdae shifted his eyes from the presentation to Xiumin who smiled at the attention. He gave in a small smile, letting his lips part open. That was more than enough for an invitation for Xiumin to dive in and slip his tongue inside.

He wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck, one hand trailing to his black hair that he ran his hand through nonchalantly. He sighed against his mouth in content at feeling the pleasing sensation of his tongue gently being sucked.

Pulling back, Xiumin pecked his lips once more before getting off his lap and into his knees. Jongdae just sat back from his chair, spreading his legs to give him room. His eyes went back towards the man who was speaking.

Xiumin reached out towards his belt that was standing in the way. There were times he would almost tell Jongdae to not wear it because it took more time for him to get into his pants. But at the same time he liked to take his time, liked to be the one undoing it slowly and carefully.

It gave him a sense of power. Ironic seeing he had given everything to the man he was currently dropping to his knees for. He had give him his body to use at anytime he wanted. Soul to manipulate in anyway he desired. His entire heart to break it or mend it.

He had given Jongdae his all.

Xiumin couldn't help the way his tongue came out to lick his lips once he unbuckled his belt. When he reached out the sound of the zipper being undone was heard through the conference room. Peeks of the soft material of black briefs reached his eyes making him quickly try to pull down his pants.

Jongdae lifted his hips just enough for Xiumin to lower down his pants and briefs. His eyes were still on the business man up front, not bothering to look down even when he felt the cold air of the room creep up on his dick that was now out in the open.

The cold air didn't last long, it never did because soon after he felt warm lips envelope his cock. Familiar small hands rested on his thighs to find balance as he felt Xiumin take him further. He let small hum escape its way free when he felt the warm and wet place he was very well accustomed to surrounding him.

Xiumin exhaled slowly through his nose, resting his head against Jongdae's thigh. He could feel that Jongdae wasn't hard at the moment, that he wasn't looking for release. And he didn't mind because he hadn't done that to do that.

No.

He just wanted to feel the weight of his cock under his tongue. The familiar heaviness filling the inside his mouth. He was so used to having Jongdae either in his mouth or his body that when he wasn't it felt weird, empty.

Most of the people around the room didn't look at him twice. It wasn't the first time this had happened nor would it be the last. They knew even if they wanted to say something about it, they couldn't because that was Jongdae's lover and whatever Xiumin wanted he would get.

And if he couldn't get it then everyone better be praying for their lives.

Jongdae would do absolutely everything for Xiumin. He would kill anybody without hesitation, torture them until Xiumin was satisfied. He wouldn't hesitate to ruin someone's life for him nor blink if Xiumin wanted someone gone.

He would give him everything and anything.

The meeting continue on for another hour, Xiumin shifting position every twenty or so minutes so his knees wouldn't fall asleep or his jaw locked up. But the one thing he didn't do was take Jongdae's dick out of his mouth.

He made sure to keep it warm and wet in his mouth. The few times he did pull back just a bit was to clean his saliva from the corner of his lips. Other than that the meeting continue on with him in between Jongdae's legs and his mouth full.

"I will be looking forward to see how this new arrangement will hold up Mr. Wu." the business man shook hands with the CEO Jongdae worked for. The rest of the businessmen Xiumin could care less about started taking their leave until nobody else was in the room but three people.

"Jongdae," Wu Yifan, mostly known as Kris, the CEO turned towards the end of the table where said man continued to run his hand through Xiumin's hair calmly. He lazily lifted his gaze to his boss and raised an eyebrow.

"Speak." his voice was neither cold nor warm, an indifference flitting between carelessness and attention. His stance was relaxed, probably from the fact that his cock was being warmed up by his pretty little lover.

"There will be another meeting tonight at the HQ, please do inform me if Xiumin will be there." when Kris saw Jongdae's lips curl downwards in displeasure he quickly added, "We don't want to disrespect him by not giving him a seat.".

It was no secret in both their legal and underground business that Kim Jongdae was the one who held everything in place. He might not be the official boss but he was well known as someone you didn't want to mess with.

People who even thought about trying to get away with something involving Jongdae disappeared. No trace, no evidence, no clues. They were gone to never be seen again. Nobody knew what happened to them but they weren't eager to find out.

"Baby are you accompanying me tonight?" Jongdae looked down at Xiumin who lifted his head from his thigh. He very reluctantly pulled back so he could speak. His lips were red and swollen from having been around Jongdae for so long and a bit dry.

"I don't know. I wanted to go to Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's rehearsal. But I'm not sure at what time does it end." he retreated back to putting the tip in his mouth again. Jongdae brushed his cheek softly, love clear in his every touch.

"I can cancel the meeting if you want me to." Jongdae didn't bother looking back at Kris to ask if he could. It didn't matter because whatever he wanted he would get. It was the sort of power he had. And nobody ever tried to take it away from him when he eliminated them before they could plan anything.

Xiumin paused to think about it. It wouldn't be the first time Jongdae would cancel or move something to please him. The first few times he had felt a bit guilty, but after so long of being spoiled it was but a mere normality for him to have that sort of power.

"It's fine. I'll show up if I want to." he didn't bother taking Jongdae off his mouth when he spoke this time. His response came out a bit muffled and the vibrations of his words ran down Jongdae's cock making Jongdae hum.

"Don't bother, just keep a cushion there." Jongdae looked back to Kris, resting his cheek against his knuckles. His kitten curled lips were resting relaxed on his face making him look as if he was naturally smiling.

"Why isn't there one here?" it was then that things took a dark turn. "I clearly said last time that in case Xiumin came here there was to be some sort of cushion for him somewhere. Do you want him to hurt himself?".

Jongdae didn't yell nor raised his voice, he never did when he was angry. He would always say things calmly in a way that made everyone flinch. The tranquil tone of his voice would be so soft and deadly that it felt like anytime now he could easily kill one without one even noticing his attack.

"Of course not!" Kris' mouth felt dry at the possibility that Jongdae might be displeased. Many people had asked him before why wouldn't he just get rid of Jongdae. He could easily send someone in to kill him and leave no evidence.

But they didn't understand.

Kim Jongdae couldn't be touched without him ruining everything one worked for within a second. Even if one had nothing to begin with, he would find a way to sink one down even deeper if he ever opened his mouth.

Kim Jongdae was information.

The most valuable thing in this world.

It didn't matter what sort of weapons or materials one had. If you had information and the knowledge then you were the king, the top player. With the right connections you were the greatest weapon and greatest threat.

Kim Jongdae was that someone.

He was indestructible.

"Then why doesn't he have one?" Jongdae clicked his tongue, running his hand through Xiumin's dark hair. "This is the last time I will tell you. Bring him something to rest his knees on. I don't want him to hurt himself because you idiots can't even remember something so simple as to have some sort of cushion here.".

"Of course." Kris nodded.

"Next time I come here I want there should be something comfortable for him to rest on. Now leave, your presence is not needed anymore." Jongdae shook his head in disbelief at the incompetency at the people around him. He barely paid attention as Kris left and closed the door behind him.

"They don't care about you the same way I do Xiu," he whispered lovingly at the man in between his legs. His eyes were soft with care for Xiumin who gazed back at him with the same amount of affection for him.

"I would get rid of those idiots if they weren't good at their jobs. I could replace each one of them anytime I wanted to, but that would be so much work." he leaned down to kiss Xiumin's forehead. "I don't want to waste my time doing that and leave you alone.".

Xiumin finally let go of him to lift his head up. He licked his lips, returning them to their former semi perfect state (he wouldn't be able to get rid of the swell for a bit more time) and pouted for a kiss.

Jongdae of course understood and kissed him. A slight strange taste lingered in his lips but that was to be expected after having his mouth filled with his dick for over an hour. And after Xiumin doing that for so long it wasn't quite so foreign.

"They're irrelevant compared to you Min, nothing but nuisance." he whispered, holding Xiumin's chin in place to make it easier to kiss him. A small moan escaped his lover who broke the kiss. Jongdae chased his lips for a second to press a last one.

"Mhmm," and Xiumin couldn't resist Jongdae's lips, never could, never will. That's why he found himself clutching his shirt as Jongdae bent him over the table the meeting had just take place in. His jeans were in the floor, along with his boxers, the only thing remaining was his shirt.

"There was a new trainee here today Dae," he hummed, spreading his legs to give Jongdae more room to press himself further in between. Unlike him, Jongdae still had all his clothes on. His cock was the only thing out in the open, still wet from Xiumin's mouth and cold slowly creeping on it.

"Hmm? Did something happen?" Jongdae quickly scooped up Xiumin's jeans, searching the back pocket where sure enough a small container of lube was there. He spread most of it over himself and went back to his original place.

"I don't like her," Xiumin whined, eyes rolling back upon getting the familiar feeling of Jongdae returning to his body. He tried to spread his legs further which wasn't very much possible seeing Jongdae was already fully inside him.

"You want her gone?" Jongdae held his waist, rolling his hips to rub on his prostate. He was pleased when a shout of his name spilled from his lover's lips. Jongdae knew what his baby wanted, Xiumin didn't want to be throughly fucked at the moment, no.

His baby just wanted him inside his body, wanted to feel him pulse and spill himself inside until his come leaked out of his hole. Xiumin wanted him to make him come from just being in him.

"Yess, Dae!" Xiumin dug his nails on his shoulders. With every roll of Jongdae's hips he could feel him brush against that sensitive spot inside him that drove him crazy. He matched each movement, making sure to grind down just right so both could clash beautifully.

"So-fuck!" he gasped, "Dae please! Please!". He wasn't sure what he was even begging for. All he knew was that he needed and wanted and whatever it was Jongdae could get it for him. He always did.

"Just a wait a little more Xiu, just a little more." Jongdae grunted on his ear rather softly. After years of their building stamina up and getting to know every inch of each other's bodies it was very convenient for making things quicker when necessary.

"Dae!" Xiumin buckled his hips, lifting his leg to wrap it around Jongdae's waist. He coiled around him, moans echoing loudly all over the room and most probably the rest of the floor. But he didn't give a damn nor probably the rest of the workers.

Jongdae kissed his shoulder affectionately, trailing his lips down into his arm where a small lightning sign stood. His mark that showed anybody who laid eyes on Xiumin that he was his. That Kim Minseok was only his and if they tried to touch him they would die.

Xiumin was his and only his.

He stopped moving making Xiumin splutter in protest who was so close to the edge, already pouting in disappointment. "Dae, why'd you stop?" Xiumin kissed his neck, buckling his hips to get some sort of friction or movement.

But he got nothing more than slow, even rolls of hips that his mouth would betray him and moan softly at. It felt like a drizzle of pleasure buzzing pleasantly over his nerves.

He preferred it when Jongdae fucked him until he couldn't move, when their lovemaking would leave bruises for him to look at appreciably the next morning. A sense of thrill would wash over his at memories of how it had been made and how only one was man would be able to do that to him.

But Jongdae always liked to follow the flow of pleasure. He liked to take his time to really appreciate and love him softly. He was all about soft kisses, vanilla type of lovemaking that would always be too soft for Xiumin. But god did it make him feel amazing at the end.

"I'll get you there baby," Jongdae promised, rubbing the tip of his cock so fucking good against his prostate. Xiumin only moaned at his words ever so lovely and softly. He wondered if he could even call what they were doing sex when there was nothing dirty about the way Jongdae loved him.

When they loved like this Jongdae cleaned him of every flaw and impurity. He filled him with his love, his words, promises that Xiumin would never take for granted. Jongdae would always left him so full and satisfied, mentally, emotionally and physically at the end.

The only dirty thing that would come from that would probably be the way Xiumin still managed to scream his name for anybody to hear. He would gladly spread his legs for Jongdae anywhere to get him back inside, to warm him up the way nobody else could.

The only dirty thing was Xiumin's possessiveness.

Because Jongdae had been Xiumin's first before anybody. Xiumin had been there for Jongdae's first kiss, for his first crush, first relationship, first love, first time having sex and when he first realized just how valuable he was.

Because he had been all of Jongdae's firsts just as Jongdae had been all his. Nobody else but him was allowed to do everything he did for Jongdae and he made sure every bitch out there knew that. Jongdae was his just as he was Jongdae's and nobody was ever going to change that.

He would kill them if they tried.

"Love you, fuck! Love you so much Dae!" he threw his head back with a soft whimper. The edge was coming closer, the pull for release balanced over in thin ground with every firm press of Jongdae's dick against his most pleasurable part of his body.

"I love you Xiu," Jongdae whispered against his ear. His breaths were a bit heavy now that his orgasm was just tipping over. He continued rolling his hips in a way that made his beautiful Xiumin sigh ever so pleasantly.

And after what felt like so long but at the same time just a second, it washed over them. Still was breathless as ever, toes curling in absolute delight and euphoria running over their bodies. They moaned each other's name in their art of lovemaking, so warm and welcoming.

Jongdae made sure to kiss him until Xiumin was panting and flushing from the amount of affection his lover gave to him. It was so raw, so sincerely caring that Xiumin felt warm all over from just the simple kisses. He honestly shouldn't be this whipped for Kim Jongdae but god, he was and so much more.

When they regained their breaths Jongdae pulled out, softening cock hanging limply in front of him. Now that there was nothing in the way, Xiumin could feel the warm cum inside him leaking out of his hole and he immediately clenched down. Even for a few minutes, he liked to have Jongdae's seed taint his walls.

It reminded him that he was Jongdae's, that he belonged to him.

Jongdae who noticed this kneeled down, pulling Xiumin's hips closer to his face. He could see the tension in his ass, the stiffness of trying to keep his semen in. With a small kiss on his thigh he brought his hand towards Xiumin's stomach where his cooling cum laid.

He scooped in the still warm liquid and guided his wet fingers where Xiumin was clenching down. There was no warning when he shoved in his fingers, pushing the come together inside his body. Immediately a small whimper escaped Xiumin’s lips. "You love to be my cum dumpster don't you?" he chuckled lowly.

"You want me to always fill you up with my come until you can't take anymore. To use you until you start leaking." he clicked his tongue, pushing his fingers further in and was rewarded with a moan. He continued the process until most of it was wiped from Xiumin's stomach.

"D-Dae!" Xiumin threw his head to the side, gasping at the welcomed intrusion inside his body. Warm lips enveloped his sensitive cock that had still not recovered from its last orgasm. He jerked his hips forward, squeezing his eyes so hard he could only see white.

The fingers thrusting and playing around with his hole had reached his prostate. They directed all their movements on rubbing it, practically stroking the sensitive gland making him scream in pleasure. It was all too much for his post orgasm body.

"Dae! Please!" he buckled his hips, eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy. Every movement felt like he was going to tip over the edge. Every bob from Jongdae's head, every touch on his prostate, his nerves overworking themselves with pleasure.

Jongdae hummed around his cock, forcing a scream out of his lips at the vibrations. Black dots started filling his vision and pulse threatened to stop if it kept going like this. He was so close, so damn close to finishing his second orgasm.

"Dae!"

Jongdae pulled back just in time to collect everything on his mouth. Twisting his fingers out of Xiumin's stretched hole he watched their mixed come dribble slowly down his ass into the table. It painted a beautiful picture of a gorgeous messy masterpiece.

Xiumin panted in exhaustion, giving in rather quickly when Jongdae tugged him to sit up. Lips pressed against his, demanding for him to open up. He immediately did so without complain, letting his head be tilted back just enough for a warm thick liquid to be transferred to his mouth.

A small muffle moan was shared as their tongues played around with the come and saliva in their mouths. It was repeatedly passed between their tongues even when some dribbled down because half of the time a bit of excess spilled out.

It was dirty, absolutely filthy. Xiumin would've been disgusted, utterly repulsed in another situation. But this was different, this was with Jongdae and whatever Jongdae wanted he would obey without hesitation because love was foolish and he was a fool in love.

"Swallow." Jongdae finally murmured, disconnecting their tongues that more half of time weren't spent in their own mouths. Xiumin collected everything he still had and gulped it down. When a thumb forced all the excess it found past his lips he greedily sucked it dry and again swallowed.

"Good boy." Jongdae purred against his ear, finally letting him rest back on the table. Xiumin practically collapsed on the only source of support he had. His legs felt like jelly, ass still sticky and mouth lingered with the taste of his own come.

Jongdae stared down at Xiumin's worn out body. His cock was half hard and his baby already worked so much to please him. He needed to take care of this by himself. Therefore he proceed to spread his thighs, putting himself against Xiumin's hole that clenched on nothing.

Stroking himself quickly and rubbing the head against Xiumin's ass Jongdae could feel his the familiar tugging sensation on his abdomen down on his fast. He was still a bit worked up from last round and sensitive that's why he wasn't ashamed that his orgasm was coming undone so fast.

Just before he came he forced the tip against Xiumin's hole. Xiumin gasped at the unexpected penetration, buckling his hips. Immediately he felt a substance he was too used to shoot inside him and some even dribbling out already.

They let themselves regain their breaths, Jongdae slipping out of him and tucking himself back in his pants with practiced ease. The mess in between Xiumin's thighs was unfortunately something they couldn't get rid of quite so easily as Jongdae putting himself back into his pants.

"There should be some tissues around here," when he frowned Jongdae quickly kissed his forehead, "I know you prefer wipes but that's all we probably have right now.". Xiumin still scowled, laying in the table impatiently for Jongdae to clean him up.

"The new receptionist, I want someone to teach her how things work around here before she works up in the front." he followed Jongdae with his eyes. "And that assistant of yours that was supposed to make sure everything I want is here, I want him gone.".

If the person that had been assigned to work for everything Jongdae demanded couldn't even do something so simple as to follow directions then Xiumin didn't want them around. They were useless for him therefore worth firing.

It wouldn't be the first time he had destroyed someone's life and/or career because they had failed to do something he desired. They were hired to make specific jobs, if they failed to fulfill it (or more specifically please him) then they were not needed.

"Of course baby, everything you want." Jongdae assured him without hesitation. It was no secret that he was completely and utterly in love (whipped) for Kim Minseok, Xiumin, his beautiful lover whom had been with him through everything.

He would do anything for him.

"Good," Xiumin hummed as he waited for Jongdae to finish cleaning him before putting his briefs and jeans back on. Once fully dressed he walked back to Jongdae who extended his arm. He didn't think twice about clinging to him.

"Let's go get lunch, I'm hungry." he smiled when he felt a kiss on his forehead. They walked outside of the conference room out into the floor that was filled with workers rushing around. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave a small bow.

"Tell Soyang to not bother showing up to work tomorrow, he's fired." Jongdae nodded at the closest person near them. Without another word he walked towards the elevator someone had been holding open. They all shuffled out of the way to leave him and Xiumin alone.

"Dae, the new trainee I told you about. I want her out of the front office to be put into more practice. She's not fit to start working." Xiumin tugged his arm with a small pout growing on his lips. He still couldn't forgive her for speaking to him like that.

The last time anyone (besides Jongdae) that had spoken to him without him first acknowledging them was so long ago he couldn't remember anymore. He rather liked the power he had therefore such disrespect was not appreciated by him.

"You heard him." Jongdae looked at the person up in the desk. "I want a new assistant by tomorrow morning. I expect all of this to be done by the time I return from my trip in 3 days.". Pressing the button the elevator doors closed Jongdae turned his attention back to Xiumin.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Xiumin chewed his inner lip, directing his eyes to the side to think of a place he would want to go to. When he had said he was hungry he hadn't thought of a place. Usually Jongdae would already have one in mind and just ask if he was fine with it.

"That place with the good coffee desserts!" his eyes sparkled when he remembered the mouth watering pastries. "I don't remember the place but we went there a few weeks ago! Let's go there!". He never bothered learning names, Jongdae did that for him.

"The one with the fancy chandelier you liked?" Jongdae kissed his cheek, loving the way Xiumin flushed at the gesture. It didn't matter how long they had been together nor how many more extreme things they had done, Xiumin always reacted the same way he had done when they first started dating of blushing at small actions.

"Mhmm. And the one where the pretty waiter changed us the table because the sun was bothering me." Xiumin kissed the corner of his lips, loving the electrifying sensation of their lips connecting. It was home and so familiar that he doubted anyone else could ever make him feel that way.

"White Noise, that's what the restaurant is called." Jongdae returned the kiss in between murmurs. He nipped Xiumin's lower lip, smirking at the muffled moan that reached his ears. He just loved every sweet sound he always managed to get out of his precious Xiumin.

"Mhmm." Xiumin wasn't paying half as much as attention as he probably needed to. He was too focused trying to eat Jongdae's lips and shove his tongue down his throat. Which, if he remembered the first time he tried to do that, wasn't a third as good as now he could do.

There had been a lot of coughing and choking, laughing with tears in the corner of their eyes. It was had felt so weird and unexpected in the end they just laughed it off. Slowly with more practice they obviously got better at it, just as one would do with everything.

But it still made Xiumin laugh when he remembered.

Which he in fact had done so at moment, causing a muffled chuckle in between them. Jongdae would've pulled back but he was really occupied sucking Xiumin's tongue deeper into his own mouth to care about it.

"Excuse you two assholes, but the elevator is not the place to make out. You have the whole fucking building along with at least 30 others, get out, I need to go up." a friend of theirs interrupted them.

Jongdae kissed Xiumin one last time before disconnecting their lips, a string of saliva still lingering at the tip of their tongues. Pecking his Xiumin to get rid of that, Jongdae turned towards Do Kyungsoo. An annoying friend that was always way too privileged in the company.

"You're so mean Kyungsoo," Xiumin whined as he and Jongdae stepped out of the elevator. "You and Kai are always making out in the printer room and nobody bothers you. Why do you have to be so mean to me and Dae." he let out a small pout take over his lips.

"First," Kyungsoo put a hand on the elevator doors to keep them from closing, "you two are always fucking everywhere. Especially you Xiumin, you literally spread your legs for Jongdae any second you can so don't come at me for making out with my fiancé.".

Xiumin shrugged his shoulders because Kyungsoo was in fact right. He wasn't in any way ashamed to be fucked out in the open, gladly letting Jongdae easy access to his body at any time. He had lost the sense of shame long ago and wasn't in the hurry to get it back.

"Second: unlike you mister I-can-have-everything-I-want-with-a-snap-of-a-finger, some of us actaully work-"

"I work!"

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, "Being Jongdae's fuck toy isn't a job.".

Xiumin gritted his teeth, digging his nails on Jongdae's arm. "I am not his fuck toy Do Kyungsoo.". He knew many people viewed him as Jongdae's whore seeing half of the time they did see him in between Jongdae's legs.

But he was way more than a warm pretty body Jongdae could show off and keep his bed warm at night. (He did do that but admitting that would be contracting his words.). He was more than a pretty little face Jongdae could brag about being his.

Xiumin might've given his entire self to Jongdae but he still held himself of high value to everyone else. He was Kim Minseok before Xiumin and Kim Minseok was Kim Jongdae's lover before Chen even controlled more than half of South Korea.

"And I was talking about the animal shelter I've been volunteering for more than 3 years now bastard," he spat bitterly, calming down when Jongdae kissed his cheek. "In case you don't know, the exact same shelter Kai has been adopting his dogs from.".

"Of course, of course." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "And as I was saying, some of us do have to pay bills and we're being payed to work, not to fuck around with the CFO.". His voice made it clear he wasn't irritated with him but more of stating the obvious.

Before Xiumin could say anything Kyungsoo added, waving three fingers to point out the counting. "And lastly; time is a precious thing most of us value. Unlike you who has all the time in the world to waste, we have deadlines and meetings. Time is money and money is living comfortably.".

"I understand what money is!" Xiumin snapped, his hands tightening against Jongdae's bicep. "And just because I don't work doesn't mean I don't understand what money means! Don't make me sound like an ungrateful spoiled brat!".

"Oh but you are." Kyungsoo looked at the clock nearest him, "you take everything Jongdae gives you for granted. His money, his attention, his fucking willingness to take a bullet for you. The only thing you probably don't take for granted is his dick." he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not true!" Xiumin glanced back at Jongdae to see what his reaction to Kyungsoo's words were. His face was blank but his lips were frowning. "I appreciate more than his body!".

It was true

Xiumin knew how much Jongdae loved him. He was aware of how tightly he had Jongdae wrapped around his pinky. And he might love that, but that didn't mean he manipulated Jongdae nor tried to take advantage of him.

He loved Jongdae just as much as Jongdae loved him. He returned every kiss, hug, love confession. Ever since they were young, he had been aware of their feelings for each other and always made sure they knew what they meant to the other.

There was nobody in this world Xiumin loved more than Jongdae and everyday he made sure to show Jongdae how much he cared and loved every inch of him. That's why he was constantly all over him, taking and taking everywhere he could reach to show his love because he was never good with words.

"Mhmm, but I really should get these to Kris. Don't forget there's a meeting tonight Jongdae." Kyungsoo turned to look at Xiumin who was looking down, lips furrowed softly. "And Xiumin, stop that." he sighed.

But Xiumin only blinked rapidly, lips wobbling but he pressed them hard into a thin line. He wasn't about to cry because of insecurities Kyungsoo had unintentionally opened. He wasn’t about to break down like a baby because he was afraid of fears of the past.

"Look," Kyungsoo's eyes soften, "you know I'm an asshole. Don't take my words too literally, you and I know you care for more than Jongdae's body. I'm always bothering you, I don't actually believe you are like that ok so don't you dare break down on me.".

"But you're right," Xiumin mumbled, loosening his hold on Jongdae's arm. "I do act like a spoiled brat and I take everything Dae gives me for granted. The only thing I seem to be able to be good at is be a good fuck and drop to my knees.".

"Xiumin, ugh, stop making me feel like an asshole!" Kyungsoo stepped out of the elevator, not caring that it could close and he would have to wait for it to be available again. He might be an asshole but he wasn't a prick to leave his friend like that.

"Come on, I was just joking. You're more than a fuck toy who can give good blowjobs." Kyungsoo reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "I'm going to hit you later for making say this but," he took a deep breath.

"You're a smartass little piece of shit who has way too much strength for that pretty face of yours. You are literally the only thing that has kept this idiot sane all these years and way too brave for standing through all these shits. And somehow you still have managed to keep a part of you innocent despite many of us having lost that because of the shit we're in." he poked Xiumin's cheek as if to prove the innocent look.

"Don't take the shits I tell you to heart. I'm an insensitive asshole who's honestly stressed way too much that I take it off on teasing you and the other guys. Now stop sulking and make Jongdae stop glaring at me like he's one second away from calling his hitman on me." Xiumin looked at Jongdae who was in fact glaring at Kyungsoo.

He tugged his arm, tightening his hold again and breaking Jongdae’s glare from his eyes. He turned back to Kyungsoo who looked relived, gave him a small smile before screaming at the employees to get out of the elevator because he needed to use it first.

"Come on Xiu, let's go eat at White Noise. There's a special on Friday's of this dish I'm sure you'll like, I can make them make it for you." Jongdae smiled at him, all soft and warm and full of love. They started walking towards the door, people stopping halfway to bow down.

"Dae," Xiumin tugged his arm, "you know I love you right?" he whispered unsurely.

"Of curse I do Minnie. Don't listen to Kyungsoo, he already told you he's just being an ass. You're more than whatever he said and don't you dare ever think of yourself as less. You're perfect the way you are and I love you." Jongdae stopped to caress his cheek, gazing at him with so much fondness Xiumin believed he could actually drown in them had they been literal.

"So you don't think I'm a brat?" he blinked slowly, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly enough to make Jongdae laugh. He closed his eyes and accepted the kisses on his closed eyelids with a soft smile, satisfied with the unspoken answer.

"Of course not. Now let's go eat and steal someone else's reservation, how does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for bothering to read this. I hope if you read my other works you enjoy them as well and if you haven’t if you take a look you might like something else. Excuse my shameless promo 😂


End file.
